La Toile dans le Rosier
by Maozora
Summary: /!\Pas tenir compte de la fin de l'animé ! Basé sur l'animé. "Il avait tissé sa toile dans ce jardin et très vite, cette âme serait son repas. Brisée, elle acceptera la part du marché, en échange de sa vengeance contre ses véritables parents." Découvrez qui peut être Claude, en réalité et quels sont ses désirs les plus profonds...
1. That Butler, Spider Demon

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ma chère Asleigh.

Note d'attention : Bon, on s'en doute, je ne prône pas la fin de Kuro II. Claude n'est pas mort, il a obtenu l'âme d'Aloïs, alors Sebastian a pu prendre celle de Ciel. Bon, commençons donc par le commencement. Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

**That Butler : Spider Demon.**

Elle était déjà orpheline depuis l'enfance, elle le savait. Son père n'était autre que le prêtre du village et les gens venaient souvent lui confier leurs malheurs ou bien ils venaient expier leurs fautes. Elle restait toujours en dehors de ces histoires. Asleigh était orpheline depuis sa naissance, ses parents, elle ne les connaissait pas, ils avaient simplement abandonné leur bébé sur le parvis de l'église. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... La petite ne cherchait même pas à savoir quoi que ce soit, pour elle, c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Elle aimait le prêtre qui l'avait accueillie et c'était réciproque. Elle grandissait dans un environnement stable, sans contraintes. Cependant, elle avait toujours du mal à se faire des amis, des camarades de classe. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle se sentait très bien toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus dans sa vie que son père. Cela inquiétait l'homme, mais la jeune fille rassurait toujours l'homme qu'il était.

Tout allait pourtant basculer. Un soir, alors qu'ils dînaient tous les deux, ils furent dérangés par un couple étrange. Il pleuvait, les gouttes de pluie venaient percuter les fenêtres. L'homme qu'était ce prêtre ne pouvait pas laisser ce couple dehors par un temps pareil, même s'ils semblaient vivre dans le luxe au vu de leurs vêtements. Mais Asleigh n'avait pas confiance en eux. Et se passa alors l'impensable. L'homme aisé sortit une arme de sa poche et la pointa sur le prêtre. Asleigh, dans un état de panique, voulut protéger son père, celui qui avait tout fait pour elle. Mais il était trop tard. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant, lourd. Puis, le néant. Le sol se tachait rapidement, et la petite était couchée dans ce liquide carmin. Ses cheveux de jais se teintèrent, mouillés. Sa robe de dentelles blanche était à présent rouge écarlate. Elle se relevait, observant celui qu'elle avait aimé durant sa plus tendre enfance, inerte sur le sol dur et froid, le regard vide de tout. Sa vue s'embrouillait alors, son corps de fillette de quatorze ans parcouru de spasmes, elle tremblait devant lui, elle hurlait silencieusement son nom, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle n'eut le temps que d'attraper un morceau de la robe de prêtre, avant qu'on ne la soulève, lui cachant la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie. La pluie et le froid lui fit comme des coups de poignards dans les poumons, la respiration saccadée, elle s'évanouit un instant. Tout était noir, tout était ténèbres autour d'elle. Désolation. Amertume. Tristesse. Colère. Vengeance. Tout ce qu'elle avait bâti jusque-là s'effondrait comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

Elle se réveillait en sursaut, pieds et mains liées. Où était-elle, pourquoi avoir détruit ce qu'il lui restait ? Asleigh semblait perdue, mais hurlait de la libérée, elle voulait être libre, elle voulait s'échapper de son triste sort. L'homme l'appelait par un prénom qui lui était inconnu, il la prénommait « ma fille » alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. À ce moment précis, elle voulut mourir. Elle voulait rejoindre son père. Elle lui crachait à la figure, la main forte de l'homme percutait son visage de plein fouet. Le sang s'écoulait à petites gouttes de ses lèvres, tachant l'oreiller blanc neige. « Papa ! » hurlait-elle, mais rien n'y faisait, son père n'était plus. Les larmes, chaudes et amères roulèrent sur ses joues, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, tambourinait sa cage thoracique. Elle se débattait encore une fois, comme l'espoir qui se teintait de ténèbres. Finalement, elle décidait de se laisser faire au bout de quelques jours, sans l'opportunité de manger ou boire.

La période la plus honteuse fut son marquage. Distincte sur sa peau au fer blanc. Elle était devenue leur propriété, leur fille. Son existence détruite, elle n'était plus qu'un pion à l'agonie. Une poupée dépourvue d'émotions. Mais son existence serait bientôt tourmentée à nouveau.

Asleigh marchait dans le jardin fleuri, le visage caché par un voile noir, cousu sur un petit chapeau. Ses seize ans allaient changer sa vie. Elle s'accroupissait devant une toile fraîchement tissée, l'araignée pendait encore sur un fil de soie. Elle sourit à l'insecte et la prenait dans ses mains, la laissant vagabonder à sa guise sur celles-ci.

« Veux-tu être mon amie ? Ce monde est fou, ce monde n'est que désespoir et ténèbres. Apporte la lumière à mon cœur. »

« Aeris ! »

L'araignée semblait tout d'un coup s'arrêter de marcher à l'entente de ces mots doux et froids. Asleigh sourit, mais relâchait l'insecte. Elle se relevait et tournait les talons, marchant lentement. On l'appelait Aeris, Asleigh semblait être perdu au fond des mémoires, pourtant, elle détestait être appelée par son véritable prénom.

_« Si tel est ton désir, je peux y remédier. Offre-moi ton âme et nous pactiserons. »_

Surprise de cette voix froide et masculine, elle se retournait vivement, fixant l'araignée, qui ne bougeait que les mandibules. Elle semblait l'observer, Asleigh sourit simplement et continuait sa route. Quelques jours passèrent...

Les parents de la demoiselle disparurent du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles, laissant Asleigh avec un héritage et seule. À nouveau seule. La rage prenait place au fond d'elle, et le seul désir de cette jeune femme était de retrouver ces horribles personnes et les détruire, comme ils avaient détruit sa vie, souiller son âme et perverti son esprit. Sous l'accès de colère, elle déchirait sa robe, celle qu'elle portait, s'arrachaient quelques mèches de cheveux. À genoux et esseulée, Asleigh pleurait encore une fois. Cela devait se finir, cela devait cesser. A pieds nus, elle sortait du manoir, courant de toutes forces, vers ce coin qu'elle affectionnait. Le sol de pierre lui écorchait la plante des pieds, mais pour elle, tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'enfin être libre.

Elle s'agenouillait devant cette toile de soie, tissée avec minutie et stratégie. Son maquillage noir avait coulé sur son visage, ses cheveux semblaient ne plus répondre à la docilité, son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était erratique. À sa grande surprise, l'araignée avait disparu, elle n'était plus là, comme évaporée dans la nature. Asleigh arrachait la toile de ses mains, hurlant, sanglotant son amie qui lui tenait seule compagnie. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un l'observer derrière son dos, un regard dévorant, qui la transperçait de part en part.

Elle se retournait subitement, protégeant son corps de son bras droit. Une main gantée venait à la rencontre de ce bras et le forçait à se baisser. L'homme qui était devant Asleigh était une personne encore inconnue. Elle l'observait, surprise et admirative. Le premier coup d'oeil avait été comme une révélation.

_« Ne tiens-tu donc plus à être mon amie ? Pourquoi avoir déchiré ma toile ?_

- Tu es donc... L'araignée... ? C'est toi qui m'as parlé la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés. Qui es-tu ?

- _Je ne suis qu'un Démon. Tu as imploré mon aide et je suis là pour te servir. Si tu acceptes mon pacte, je t'aiderais à te venger. »_

Cela semblait totalement absurde. Était-il réellement cette araignée ? Après tout, elle était peut-être devenue folle... ? Il l'observait derrière ses lunettes, on ne voyait pas son regard, mais elle le sentait à travers elle. Elle l'observait, une lueur d'espoir dans le fond de ses iris menthe glacée. Il était son dernier espoir, il était sa lumière. Elle avait besoin qu'on l'aide, elle ne le reniait pas. Il se baissait à sa hauteur, les genoux pliés comme un majordome. Il sortait de sa poche un mouchoir et tendait alors les mains vers elle. Elle repliait les bras posant ses mains vernies de noir contre sa poitrine presque dénudée. Elle avait quand même peur, elle le savait. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de faillir. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que même si le prix à payer était son âme, comme il l'avait si bien prévenue la première fois, c'était aussi pour être apaisée d'un tourment. Elle se retrouverait dans son estomac, là, bien au chaud et loin de toute cette folie humaine. Elle ne voyait toujours pas son regard, mais elle avait envie de lui dire oui. Et avec tout son courage, elle acceptait.

Le Démon léchait ses lèvres goulûment, retirait un gant et posait avec délicatesse, mais avec autant de pression qu'un poids, contre son cœur. Ce fut comme une brûlure atroce et elle en lâchait un gémissement désagréable. Une fois la marque tatouée sur sa peau, il passait un index, lentement et sensuellement sur le sein, suivant la courbe généreuse, ce qui eut l'effet de faire gémir de surprise Asleigh. Elle l'observa, le regard plein de surprise. Pourquoi il venait de... la toucher de la sorte ? Son âme devait être succulente à ce point, certainement. Il montrait sa main, tatouée elle aussi.

_« Plus vous serez proche de moi, plus cette marque se verra sur votre poitrine et sur ma vous serez seule et que vous aurez besoin, il vous suffira de m'appeler. _

Elle hochait simplement la tête, les joues rougies

- Mais... avez-vous un nom ?

- _On me donne de nombreux noms, mais appelez-moi Claude, maîtresse. »_

Il tendait la main vers elle et elle la prenait avec douceur. Il la relevait et, elle se cognait à sa poitrine. Un cœur... Il battait, très lentement, mais il battait. Asleigh relevait les yeux vers Claude, et là, ses joues s'empourprèrent vivement. Ces yeux, deux puits d'or en fusion, deux ambres vivants et brûlants. Elle baissait les yeux, elle n'avait pas le droit de le regarder de la sorte.

« Maîtresse, il serait temps de vous faire une toilette, me tromperais-je ?

Sur ces paroles, elle rougit encore plus, relevant le visage vers lui. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, lui. Renfrognée, elle lâchait un simple

- Hn, vous avez raison...

- Vu les circonstances, tutoyez-moi. À partir de cet instant, je serais votre loyal serviteur.

- Très bien... »

Il la prenait dans ses bras et l'emportait à l'intérieur du manoir. Il fit couler un bain d'eau chaude, et déshabilla alors sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle s'écroulait dans cette eau brûlante, se relaxant. Il passait un gant de toilette sur son visage délicatement, effaçant le maquillage terni par les larmes. Il observait l'endroit tatoué de sa marque. Il en jouissait déjà d'avance goûter à cette âme tant souillée, tant ternie, maculée de ténèbres. Cela devait être tellement doux et... Il observait de ses iris ambrés le corps de cette nouvelle âme. Pâle, marquée de plusieurs cicatrices qui s'effaçaient avec le temps. À part cette répugnante marque au fer blanc, qui marquait également une certaine appartenance, elle semblait être conservée. Sa peau était douce et brillante.

« ... Claude !

Il revenait à lui, alors qu'il observait sa maîtresse rouge pivoine, fixant sa poitrine. Il se surprenait à la toucher. Un geste déplacé sur sa poitrine. Il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique. Il retirait simplement sa main

- Pardonnez-moi, maîtresse.

- C-ce n'est pas grave, regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, c'est tout...

- _Yes, my Princess._ »

Les dernières phrases de Claude eurent un impact sur Asleigh. Elle rougit et se laissait glisser dans la baignoire. Après ce moment de détente, elle sortait de la baignoire, où Claude posait un essuie autour d'elle. Il prit un autre essuie et séchait avec délicatesse ses cheveux de jais. Il mettait dans ses gestes, de la grâce et de la délicatesse. Une fois sec, le majordome passait une robe de nuit et couchait sa maîtresse. Cependant, alors qu'il la couchait, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, elle l'agrippait par son tuxedo

« Ne part pas, reste. Près de moi... Dans... dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je m'endors. Je t'en prie.

Comprenant sa maîtresse, Claude n'osait pourtant pas pénétrer le lit de sa maîtresse.

- Maîtresse...

- _C'est un ordre ! _»

Il soupirait et se courbait. Il montait alors dans son lit et se couchait aux côtés d'Asleigh. Elle s'approchait alors de la poitrine de son majordome et posait sa tête contre, agrippant la chemise de son serviteur démoniaque. Elle fermait les yeux et laissait place aux ténèbres.


	2. That Butler, So Loyal

**That Butler : So Loyal.**

Le jour se levait lentement sur le manoir. Des pas étouffés sur un tapis mauve lavande résonnaient dans le couloir. Le majordome entrait sans frapper à la porte et pénétrait la chambre. Il tirait les rideaux, laissant la lumière entrée dans la pièce. Il se baissait devant le lit, une main sur son cœur et réveillait délicatement sa maîtresse. Elle s'étirait et frottait ses yeux lentement. Il savait la sortir du sommeil, elle l'avait, à vrai dire, plutôt léger. Elle se positionnait assise au bord du lit, toujours un peu somnolente. Il tirait sur le ruban qui soutenait la robe de nuit, avec grâce et seulement de son index et son pouce, comme si il donnait l'impression de la rendre fragile. Il retirait le tissu, pour en passer un autre, un corset qu'il serrait doucement. Il passait un sous-vêtement entre les jambes de la demoiselle, sans la moindre pudeur. Il passait ensuite une chaussette de nylon l'une après l'autre aux jambes de sa maîtresse, et enfin, la robe de cette dernière. Elle tendait les bras, docile, sans rien dire. Doucement, il posait ses lèvres avec sensualité sur l'avant-bras pâle. Cela l'amusait de voir sa maîtresse hoqueter par ce geste. Elle en rougissait souvent, très souvent, et c'était tous les jours pareil, il l'embrassait à cet endroit et à chaque fois, elle en sursautait. Il souriait et resserrait les rubans dans le dos de sa maîtresse. Il s'agenouillait à nouveau, passant les bottes aux pieds d'Asleigh. Une fois habillée, il servait le thé.

« Claude ? Quel est l'emploi du temps aujourd'hui ?

- Vous avez rendez-vous avec le notaire pour les derniers papiers à signer.

Elle détournait le regard, sa tasse de thé en main. Elle fronçait les sourcils et mordait dans sa lèvre inférieure. Tout cela n'éveillait en elle qu'une certaine amertume et Claude pouvait le ressentir dans tout son être. Au travers de ses lunettes, il rougissait, laissant sa peau blanche se rosir légèrement. L'âme de cette maîtresse, il en prendrait soin. Il comprenait à présent Sebastian Michaelis. Et Claude ne désirait qu'une chose, continuer à faire mûrir cette âme, il espérait au fond que cela dure assez longtemps, qu'il puisse s'en délecté plus tard.

- Vous avez ensuite rendez-vous avec un exportateur norvégien, très intéressé pour l'exportation des produits Cain en Norvège.

- Bien... Merci Claude. Tu peux disposer. »

Le majordome se courbait et sortait de la pièce avec... Une certaine manière. Aguicheur ? Peut-être un peu, car la façon dont il venait d'arranger ses cheveux se l'avouait. Asleigh l'observait du coin de l'œil et soupirait. Elle terminait son thé et se coiffait, pour ensuite se maquiller légèrement. Elle descendait à la salle à manger, prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Peu après, Claude accueillait le notaire pour le règlement. Il l'amenait au bureau d'Asleigh et il s'installait face à la maîtresse des lieux. Elle l'observait, le regard assez froid. Elle savait que le notaire n'était pas ignorant, il savait des choses sur ses parents qu'elle ignorait. Leur disparition, par exemple. Claude juste à côté de sa maîtresse perdait ses sens. Son regard laissait paraître une lueur lubrique, ce que dégageait Asleigh le faisait frémir d'envie, c'était presque... Érogène. Ses joues rosirent un instant, alors que sa maîtresse discutait de l'héritage. Sa voix l'emportait comme dans un tourbillon, comme aspiré dans un trou noir pour ne plus en ressortir. Il se sentait chanceux, il avait eu de la chance de pactiser avec cette jeune femme. Son âme devait être tellement succulente qu'il en oubliait le temps.

« Miss Cain, je ne peux pas faire autrement que vous donner une partie de l'héritage. Vos parents l'avaient décidé ainsi, je ne pourrais aller contre cette volonté...

- Bien évidemment, ils sont toujours vivants...

- Êtes-vous prête à accepter une partie de l'héritage et de vous occuper de l'entreprise ? Je pourrais toujours vous aider si vous le souhaitez...

- Non, merci, je me débrouillerai. Mon majordome est là de toute façon si jamais j'ai besoin de lui.

Claude sortait de sa rêverie, observant à présent le notaire, qui semblait surpris. Il fixait alors Asleigh, l'air légèrement vexé.

- Oh, je comprends votre choix. Bien, il vous reste à signer et je vous laisserais.

Il tendait le papier et Claude s'empressait de le prendre et le porter à sa maîtresse. Elle signait et enfin, le notaire repartait. Elle croisait les mains, les sourcils froncés.

- Tch', quel incapable...

- Maîtresse, dois-je vous préparer un goûter avant l'arrivée de l'exportateur ?

- ... Non, merci Claude, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. _Il_ m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Vous devriez pourtant...

- Tu le feras plus tard, durant l'entretien avec cet exportateur, veux-tu ?

- _Yes, my Princess._

- Tu peux disposer, aller à tes occupations maintenant.

- Bien. »

Après quelques heures, l'exportateur arrivait en calèche au manoir. Claude accueillait l'homme et le laissait en privé avec sa maîtresse. Alors que la conversation semblait aller de bon train, Asleigh s'ouvrait à l'homme, comme quelqu'un de professionnel, mais l'exportateur, attiré par la beauté d'Asleigh, tentait de la charmer. Cela n'eut pas grand impact et, énervé, l'exportateur s'approchait d'elle, coupant leur proximité entre lui et le mur.

« Mais que... !

- Miss Cain, je suis tenté de toucher vos magnifiques lèvres et goûter à votre langue...

- Vous êtes fou ?!

- De vous, très certainement. Ne ressentez-vous pas cette attraction entre nous ? Laissez-vous faire...

- Jamais ! »

Elle se débattait, mais il parvint à la neutraliser et l'embrasser. Il se fit ensuite plus insistant, passant une jambe entre celles d'Asleigh et tripotant brutalement sa poitrine. De son for intérieur, elle priait Claude de venir à sa rescousse. La marque sur sa poitrine devint plus visible alors... L'araignée arrivait silencieusement derrière l'homme et le tirait par le col. Elle n'eut le temps d'ordonner à son majordome de mettre à la porte cet indécent personnage qu'il le faisait de lui-même. _Il était hors de question que l'on touche à sa maîtresse._ Il revenait ensuite vers sa maîtresse, observant alors les endroits touchés par cette main répugnante. Elle était toujours en train de reprendre sa respiration le regard perdu. Des larmes vinrent au bord de ses yeux, mais Claude prenait le visage de sa Princesse entre ses mains. Il passait un pousse sur les lèvres d'Asleigh qui l'observait comme son sauveur.

« Tout va bien Maîtresse ?

- ... O-oui. J'espère juste que c'est la dernière fois qu'on me touche de la sorte...

- Je vous promets d'être à vos côtés à présent.

- Claude... Tu es _le seul _qui puisse _me toucher de la sorte_. _Personne_ d'autre.

- Je serais toujours votre loyal serviteur, _Maîtresse_. »

Le regard d'or en fusion s'enflammait à l'entente des mots de sa maîtresse, non, personne à part lui ne pouvait la toucher. Elle agrippait la main de son majordome, qui tenait toujours sa joue. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle restait contre le mur, observant dans les yeux son serviteur démoniaque. Ses joues rosirent un instant, avant qu'elle ne se décide à aller goûter. A table, elle dînait tranquillement, alors que Claude ne parlait pas. Mais alors qu'elle dînait sagement...

« MMMMMMAAAAAAAAIIIIITTREEEEEE EEESSSSEEEEUUHHH !

Elle sursautait brusquement à l'entente de la servante qui arrivait en furie dans la salle à manger personnelle. La porte faillit se démonter tant la force de la soubrette semblait hors du commun. Elle arrivait en courant, fonçant droit sur la table, ne faisant plus attention à rien. Claude l'agrippait par la taille, soulevait la soubrette et la re-déposait sur le sol à quelques centimètres de la table d'Asleigh, qui continuait d'observer la scène d'un air ahuri. Même un peu de purée retombait de sa fourchette à son assiette.

- Maîtresseeeeeeuh ! C'est horriiiiiiible ! C'est horriiiiiible !

- Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Baythlin.

- J'ai, j'ai ... ! Je vous le jure c'était un accident !

- Raconte-moi, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- J'époussetais les rideaux et... Et ils se sont détachés !

Asleigh soupirait en fermant les yeux de dépit.

- ... Claude, t'en chargeras-tu ?

- Oui, je réparerais les dégâts, maîtresse.

- Bon, au moins ce sera fait. »

Elle terminait de manger et se rendait dans le hall. Elle restait un instant sur les marches, la main sur la rambarde. Cela avait été bien trop d'émotions en une journée. Elle n'avait tellement plus l'habitude de ce genre de journée. Elle passait une main sur son visage en soupirant. Une main forte et masculine se posait sur son épaule, ce qui la surpris. Elle se retournait et fut face alors à son majordome des enfers.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il plongeait ses ors en fusion dans son regard menthe glacée. Et cela enflammait encore plus ces deux ambres. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait que son âme, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux et ressentir cette émotion. Un sentiment étranger, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, cette journée a été bien trop mouvementée pour vous.

- O-oui, tu as raison. Je me sens très fatiguée...

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide, maîtresse ?

- Et bien je... »

Il n'attendait certainement pas qu'elle réponde et la prenait dans les bras. Asleigh s'endormit dans les bras de bras, tandis qu'il la transportait jusque sa chambre. Il la posait dans son lit et l'observait un instant, un rayon de soleil éclairant son visage. Cela se voyait qu'il prenait soin de sa maîtresse, il n'y avait pas trente six moyens de le comprendre, ses gestes faisaient tout bonnement l'affaire. Il se penchait sur elle, alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos, profondément endormie. Du bout de l'index, Claude frôlait le visage d'Asleigh qui fronçait les sourcils à ce contact, puis rougissait. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'inconscient. Claude laissait ses joues rosirent légèrement à ce contact, le regard lubrique. Si cela continuait, il finirait par ne plus du tout avoir de patience. Mais la patience en valait le coup cette fois.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout fut plus calme, malgré le fait qu'Asleigh restait silencieuse et froide. Elle semblait être tellement distante. Pourtant, elle rejoignit bien vite le pays des rêves... Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se sentait chanceuse, elle avait Claude pour lui faire oublié...


End file.
